


Happy Birthday, Your Highness

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Birthday Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Well...when your last gift was so generous, I find myself with raised expectations.” Reyes murmurs, cheeks flushing despite himself when Gil makes a soft noise, eyes going heavy-lidded and dark as he leans forward.





	Happy Birthday, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> When pickart draws me [this](http://pickart-master.tumblr.com/post/160666531479/guess-whose-birthday-it-is-say-happy-birthday) lovely thing for my birthday, how the hell am I not supposed to fic it? Granted, I didn't work the first picture in this round, but I'm guessing I'm gonna be playing in this universe for many days to come. I hope you enjoy! <3

The ping of an incoming call nearly makes Reyes startle, his cup smacking down onto the table with more force than absolutely necessary as he reaches to answer it. He’s in the privacy of Tartarus so he doesn’t regret answering the video call with a short “what.”

Everyone has been told to leave him the hell alone. He’s justified in his attitude.

To his surprise, it’s a shock of red hair and an insouciant grin that meets his eyes, not the face of a nervous contact sending a status update.

“Gil!” He grins, leaning onto his fist, “how can I help you, my friend?”

“Not here for me,” Gil purrs, copying his position, chin propped in his hand as he stares. “A little bird told me it was your birthday.”

_ Keema _ .

Reyes sighs, reaching for his tumbler and tossing back the remaining whiskey, swallowing with a grimace when it burns. He’s not nearly drunk enough for this conversation. Of course, the amount of whiskey he’d have to drink to actually  _ want _ to talk about it would actually kill him so...catch 22 at it’s finest.

“I do not celebrate it. So do tell your ‘little bird’,” Reyes glares at Gil’s still grinning face, “that they should mind their own business.”

“Now that’s a terrible attitude to have, and after I went through the trouble to get you a present too!”

Reyes perks up, curiosity piqued as he arches a brow at the man.

“Oh?”

“Mmmm, thought that might brighten your spirits a bit.” Gil’s unrepentant as he continues to smile, inordinately pleased with himself.

“Well...when your last gift was so generous, I find myself with raised expectations.” Reyes murmurs, cheeks flushing despite himself when Gil makes a soft noise, eyes going heavy-lidded and dark as he leans forward.

“That  _ was _ a good gift, huh? And you were remarkably thankful about the whole thing, if I remember correctly.”

Reyes closes his eyes, relishing the wave of heat that washes over him along with the memories. Gil does something amazingly...dark with his voice when he teases like this. Whether it’s directed at him or Scott, it has the same effect. Reyes isn’t stupid enough to fool himself into thinking he’s got the upper hand in this relationship and he  _ relishes _ the lack of control.

Gil always has the winning hand. Even when Reyes is holding aces. And knowing that, knowing that in this portion of his life he only has to receive and not claw for every scrap he can get, is a knowledge that still shakes him from time to time.

“What did you get me?” He finds himself asking eagerly, eyes opening once more to watch Gil watch him.

“Go to your throne,” he answer simply, one hand reaching out. “And tell me if the King enjoys his gift. Happy birthday, Reyes.”

The feed cuts then, the screen closing as Reyes tries to control himself. There’s excitement swirling in his stomach, and he can’t help the way his hands shake when he pushes himself from his seat. People and places pass in a rush, Reyes not tracking aside from his usual level of scrutiny. He sticks to the shadows, where he feels safe, and no one bothers him past a curious look.

He’s not running. He’s simply...walking with intent. And if he arrives at the doors to the ‘throne room’, as Scott playfully dubbed it, quicker than normal, well...that’s his own business.

Reyes braces his hands on the door, head hanging loose as he takes a few breaths to steady himself. His cock is already taking interest, feeding off the millions of filthy thoughts spiraling through his mind, thickening behind his zipper. Reyes reaches down, adjusting himself in the privacy of the stairwell, and hisses when the rough touch makes his cock jerk.

It’s been longer than he likes. And the tastes he gets are far too addicting to go such time between them.

The doors slide open easily and Reyes steps inside, letting the close behind him, locking them with his personal code before venturing any further. There’s no one around, odd even for a quiet night like tonight, and Reyes wonders how in the world all this was put together. Keema had a hand in it, for certain, but perhaps Umi too. He’ll have to thank them both.

When he’s not currently struck dumb, mouth hanging slack at the sight that greets him when he swings his gaze over to the throne in question. His feet feel nailed to the floor, stuck in place, unable to move him forwards, and there’s a low whine tumbling out of his mouth without his conscious thought.

But really, who could blame him?

Because sitting sprawled on his throne, legs spread wide like some sort of needy Fornax model, is Scott. Dressed but disheveled, his shirt rucked up his stomach, pants open to show off the bulge of his cock pressing insistently against his briefs. He’s flushed, panting lightly, and his eyes light up when he spots Reyes even as a nervous smile stretches his gorgeous mouth.

“H-Hey. Happy birthday!”

Reyes moves suddenly, his body bursting into action, forcing him across the room until he can drop to his knees in front of Scott. There’s plenty of room and Reyes traces the red ribbons wrapped around Scott’s thighs, working their ways up, keeping his arms behind his back and ending in a neat bow near his throat. Scott twitches at the light touches, thighs tensing under his fingertips, and Reyes leans forward to bury his face in the skin exposed by his lifted shirt.

“Cariño,” he groans, chin nudging Scott’s cock as he speaks, making the younger man squeak. “Are you my gift? A pretty present tied up just for me?”

“Gil said--ah, he said anything goes.” Reyes doesn’t have to look up to know Scott’s bright red now, pale skin flushing so easy in situations like this. “He said to enjoy yourself.”

“And that’s precisely what I intend to do.” Reyes draws back with a small frown when he registers the low buzz in his ears is closer than he originally thought. “What is that noise?”

“Ah...uhm…” Scott shifts, tensing suddenly before shivering and looking down at him with lust-blown pupils. “There might be...uh...a toy? That might just...vibrate.”

“Gil was too kind,” Reyes purrs, dropping his chin, nuzzling against the solid line beneath the briefs. “Has he kept you on edge this time, my love? Fucked you open with those thick fingers and slid that inside, promised you that you could come when I was with you and not a moment before?”

Scott’s answer is an explosive exhale and a needy arch of his hips, begging with his body when words clearly fail. Reyes pushes down the urge to laugh, manages to quiet it to a dark chuckle, and mouths against the wet fabric clinging to the head of Scott’s cock. Scott’s thigh jerks, like he wants to throw it over Reyes’ shoulder, open himself for the tongue Reyes drags against him with slow movements.

The wrapping doesn’t allow it. Oh but this is a present to beat all others.

He’ll need to thank Gil once more.

“ _ P-Please _ ,” Scott’s voice breaks on the plea, cracking with a soft whine, and Reyes can’t help the way his mouth stretches in a grin.

“So needy,” he murmurs, fingers hooking under the top of the briefs, “so desperate for me. But this is my gift, yes? And I should decide how it’s best put to use. And just  _ when  _ it’s put to use.”

Scott startles when he peels the fabric down and away, mouth wrapping around the dripping head of his cock, foot snapping out to kick against Reyes’ hip. He’s hardly concerned with the bare echo of pain, more distracted by the moans that tumble free from Scott’s mouth when he twists his tongue over the sensitive crown. It’s easy to pin Scott’s thighs open with his elbows, points of control that only echo the ones Gil had already put in place. It’s more a tease than anything that will actually get Scott off, Reyes taking his time, laving a careful tongue, licking away all the pre-come that’s leaked while he waited.

He fantasizes, maybe in the back of his mind, a dark thought wrapped in lust and filth, that Gil did the same. That the taste on the back of his tongue isn’t just Scott. It’s the memories of Gil’s quick mouth, his clever tongue, keeping Scott on edge as he prepared him.

“I thought you--oh fuck, Reyes, I--I thought you liked ripping open the wrapping?” Scott says, hips arching up to push deeper into Reyes’ throat, feet pushing uselessly against the floor.

“Mmm,” Reyes hums, pulling back and away, swiping a thumb beneath his bottom lip and watching the way Scott shakes at the motion. “Indeed. But our mutual lover showed me that perhaps it’s not always necessary. What was it you said, Scott? There’s something to be said for...delaying the gratification?”

“You’re fucking terrible,” Scott whines, even as Reyes grips under his thighs, using the ribbons as a brace to yank Scott forwards.

It doesn’t take much to tip him, the throne is wide and lavish, far too overt for someone like him to actually use. But in this scenario, it’s perfect. Allowing him to tip Scott backwards, head cushioned on the back while his hips rests neatly on the edge, thighs pressed to the sides of Reyes’ body. The bow has shifted, resting near where Scott’s pulse pounds in his throat, delicate skin protecting the rush in his veins as Reyes bends over him.

“If I get these off you, as best I can given your gorgeous decor,” Reyes can’t help the tease, especially when Scott’s shoulders roll like he’s trying to undo said decor, “what will I find, Scott? Something inside you, keeping you ready for me?”

The buzz is still there, the tempo changed, higher in pitch when Scott’s eyes roll back in his head, lower when he’s merely flushed and panting, nearly drooling in pleasure.

“Will I find your pretty hole all slicked up and milking something that could  _ never  _ be enough for you?”

He runs his hands around, thumbs fitting neatly between Scott’s lower back and where the fabric of his clothing has gone loose. Reyes forces himself to go slowly, eyes locked to Scott’s, as he peels the jeans and briefs away. The ribbons force it all to a stop mid-way down his thighs, bunching there as Scott’s calves press into the sides of his shoulders, clutching him as best he can. He runs cautious fingers over newly exposed skin, tracing a lazy line from Scott’s hip until he finds the toy in question.

“Has it satiated you? Or has it only been a taste, a tease of what you truly want?” He’s careful when he runs his finger--just one, Scott’s expression says he may implode if Reyes touches him any more than that--around the wet heat that spasms around the base. “Would you be satisfied if I fucked you with this? Worked it in and out of you until you came?”

“No, please!” Scott struggles, held helpless by the binding, but a desperate need in his bright eyes. “Please, no, I need--I need you. I need you to fuck me.”

“Such a sweet thing when you beg for me, cariño” Reyes  _ enjoys  _ this, enjoys having Scott at his mercy, enjoys that there’s no concern in Scott’s eyes past the thought of an empty orgasm.

It’s been far too long since someone has looked at him with such trust. Such a precious thing, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. But it’s here now, in his hands, placed there with the knowledge he won’t break it, won’t shatter the light in Scott’s gaze.

Overcome for a moment, Reyes twists his head to place the gentlest kiss on the tense muscles of Scott’s legs, hidden beneath clothing. He breathes there for a moment, achingly aware of his body, of his place in the world. The focus narrows to bits and pieces; the way Scott’s zipper bites into the fist he’s using to hold the fabric up and away, the numb vibration of a toy against curious fingers, the way his cock throbs alongside his heartbeat in his pants.

It doesn’t take much to ease the toy out, though Reyes draws it out for the delicious sounds Scott’s makes. He stops when it’s nearly free, only the head of it caught within the clutch of Scott’s muscles, and arches a brow at his wrecked lover.

“You don’t want this? You’re desperate to keep it inside you.”

“I want--I want you.” Scott tosses his head back, eyes closed, tongue flickering out to smooth over red lips. “Reyes, please. I need you.”

The toy drops once he’s thumbed the hidden button to switch it off, forgotten already as Reyes surges forward to capture those same lips in a brutal kiss. Scott opens beautifully for the thrust of his tongue, swallowing his groans as he grinds against him like he’s already inside.

“Please,” Scott pleas in between kisses, “please, I need you. Reyes, I need you to fuck me. I’ve waited--oh god, just,  _ please _ .”

“Hush,” Reyes hands shake as he drops them to wrench his pants open, pulling out his cock with hurried movements. “I’ve got you, cariño. I’ll give you everything you want. You’re such an amazing gift, Scott, I’ll give you everything I can.”

“Just want you.” Scott’s eyes are soft, alongside his words, the heat there sparking with something so intense Reyes nearly looks away. “All I need is you, Reyes.”

“And you shall have me,” Reyes murmurs, keeping his gaze as he presses the flushed head of his cock to where Scott is slick and open for him. “All of me.”

Scott’s eyes close as he slides inside and Reyes fumbles for grip on the bunch of fabric trapped between his thighs, bracing himself there. The silken heat that wraps around every inch as he slides inside is making him forget everything outside this moment. Forget about anything outside the room, anything that isn’t Scott’s body and his gorgeous soft mewls of sound.

He grips just a bit tighter, letting the button of Scott’s pants bite rudely into his palm, grounding himself. His other hand hooks beneath the ribbon wrapped around one thigh and he uses the hold to yank Scott forward the last few inches until he’s seated firmly. It makes Scott even more vulnerable, unbalances him so he can do little but lay back and--

“Take it,” Reyes hisses, pulling back only to shove forwards, brutal in the lust settling a haze over his vision. “You take me so well, cariño. Take everything so damned well.”

Scott sobs, words lost to the guttural sounds as he arches, body shaking as Reyes sets to finish what Gil started. Turning Scott, the golden boy, the Pathfinder hope, to a heap beneath them is like nothing else in the universe. No stars could beat the sight of Scott  _ still  _ trying to spread further, open himself for the way Reyes grinds in with every thrust. His cock is leaking onto his stomach, bouncing with every slam of Reyes’ hips, and Reyes wishes briefly for a different sort of toy.

How gorgeous would Scott look with a ring around the base of his pretty cock? Keeping him from coming until they see fit, seeing how desperate he can get?

But that’s for another day.

“Could you come from this?” He asks between pants, hips aching with the ferocity of his thrusts, feeling unhinged. “Scott, could you? Could you come just from me fucking you? From nothing more than the feeling of my cock splitting you open?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Scott cries, body thrashing, squeezing around Reyes’ cock so tightly he thinks he may black-out. “Yes, oh god, I--if you keep--I could--Reyes!”

Reyes unpeels his grip from fabric, reaching up, catching Scott by the nape and dragging his whole body into the next thrust. It’s too easy, too simple to fuck him like this. To pull his body into it, to yank Scott close so he can grind in, watching as Scott’s eyes dart beneath thin lids.

“Look at me.” He commands, Scott’s eyes snapping open obediently, glazed and unfocused. “Look at me, Scott. I want you to watch me as I fuck you over the edge, do you understand? I want to see you fall apart on my cock.”

He can  _ see  _ it happen. See the way Scott’s face screws up, like he’s in pain, like this is a form of suffering. See the way his neck goes tense, muscles in stark relief, straining against the pretty bow. He drags a breath in and doesn’t let it out and Reyes  _ feels  _ him start to come. The muscles wrapped around his cock spasm, milking him, and Scott’s body follows suit.

He loses his rhythm, loses everything except the desire to draw out Scott’s orgasm. His hips work in rough thrusts, rudely grinding inside even when Scott exhales explosively and starts to babble, nonsense pleas and praises interspersed with desperate gasps of Reyes’ name. He’s so distracted by it, so focused on Scott and his orgasm, that his own takes him completely by surprise.

The curse that slips free is filthy and fitting as Reyes shakes, clutching Scott’s body to him as he spills inside. Scott moans, head falling back even as Reyes keeps the grip on his nape, thighs splaying wider, muscles gone loose and slack as Reyes lazily fucks in and out. There’s the buzz of over-stimulation in the back of his mind but he ignores it, rocking into Scott’s welcoming body, watching his lover try to recover.

“Gorgeous,” he breathes when Scott’s eyes drift open once more, still bright but more sharp this time around. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Scott chuckles, shifting his shoulders with a wince, his smile gentle and kind.

“Hi there, lover.”

“I should...ah...will you be alright if I pull out?” There’s no reason for them to whisper but Reyes does anyhow, the bubble of fantasy still wrapping both of them in softness and comfort.

Scott nods and Reyes complies with a wince and a whispered apology, helping Scott ease backwards. He reaches up, undoing the bow with careful fingers, using the hand still linked under the ribbon on his thigh to loosen the whole dressing. Scott’s legs come together slowly, Reyes reaching out to massage his hips with careful hands, trying to ease any discomfort.

He takes his hands away when Scott goes limp and pliant, relaxing under his gaze as Reyes tucks his cock back inside his clothes and rights them as best he can. He unwinds the ribbons, dropping them next to the discarded toy, and eases Scott’s pants and briefs off his legs. Careful hands rub at the marks left by the clothing, thumbs digging deep to soothe any sore muscles in his thighs. Scott sighs happily, letting him do as he pleases, moving with a soft groan when Reyes pushes to his feet to crawl into the throne beside him.

It doesn’t take much to urge Scott into his lap, sprawled across him in a boneless heap that fits him, and Reyes brushes a kiss across his temple even as he calls up his omnitool. His free hand drops to rub across Scott’s shoulders, the muscles still tight from his restraints. The call rings through for a moment before Gil greets him once more, eyes bouncing between Reyes and Scott’s head, pillowed on his shoulder, a slow smile stretching across his face.

“Enjoyed your present, then? I thought you might.”

“Come off ship,” Reyes says softly, as Scott twists to give Gil a lazy smile. “Come join us, my love. The celebration is lacking an important member.”

“Thought you didn’t celebrate your birthday?”

“Well, when I’m given so many reasons to look forward to presents,” Reyes chuckles at the way Gil’s eyes sharpen, darkening as his teeth capture his bottom lip in a hungry expression. “How could I not celebrate it? Come down here, Gil. I would love a more practical demonstration on...ah...gift wrapping. You did such a lovely job.”

There’s no answer, but the video cuts suddenly and Scott laughs, tucking his face back into the curve of Reyes’ neck.

“You two are gonna kill me, you know that? Death by orgasm. Not befitting a Pathfinder. You’re a terrible person, Reyes.”

“Be nice to me,” Reyes laughs, pulling Scott up for a kiss that’s just as hungry but far gentler than the ones they shared in the heat of the moment.

“And why should I do that?”

“Well, it  _ is  _ my birthday, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna come yell about Bioware boys who likes to kiss boys? I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr! Come join me!


End file.
